prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal
is an insert song sung by Gojo Mayumi that appears in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Hirahira mai ochiru yuki wa kibō no kurisutaru Kyūti byūti puriti na mind zenkai ni shite Happī e no Lesson! Mabushī gin sekai shupūru de egaku yo Hāto gata hoshi gata kanaetai koi ya yume Negai wa itta mon kachi dakara utatte Ekō hibikase ato wa Get my way! Hirahira mai ochiru yuki wa kibō no kurisutaru Kyūti byūti puriti na mind zenkai ni shite happī e Go! Dokidoki wakuwaku saikōchō pāti no junbi kōchō Kyandoru ni hi ga tomoru koro wa tokku ni hitomi kirakira Mezasu basho ōkiku hazu shite chokkakkō Yosōgai no tenkai mo mirai ari!...dayone!? Misu datte tanoshi nda mon kachi nō aru taka wa Saigo ni neirukea ato wa Entertain! Hirahira mai ochiru yuki wa yūki no kurisutaru Supaishī jūshī suīti na life zenbu ai shite gyakkyō mo Yes! Nikoniko gokigen na fankī feisu horohoro namida nanka feido Sanshain sae kasumu kurai harewatatta kokoro pikapika Ryōte wo mune ni sotto ate kanjite kurisutaru Eien ni tokenai GEMS dare demo zettai min'na motteru Hirahira mai ochiru yuki wa kibō no kurisutaru Kyūti byūti puriti na mind zenkai ni shite happī e Go! Dokidoki wakuwaku saikōchō pāti no junbi kōchō Kyandoru ni hi ga tomoru koro wa tokku ni hitomi kirakira |-|Kanji= ひらひら　舞い落ちる雪は　希望のクリスタル キューティ　ビューティ　プリティなmind　全開にして ハッピーへのLesson! 眩しい銀世界　シュプールで描くよ ハート型　星型　かなえたい恋や夢 願いは言ったモン勝ち　だから謳って エコー響かせ　あとはGet my way! ひらひら　舞い落ちる雪は　希望のクリスタル キューティ　ビューティ　プリティなmind　全開にして　ハッピーへGo! ドキドキ　ワクワク最高潮　パーティの準備好調 キャンドルに灯がともる頃はとっくに　瞳きらきら 目指す場所　大きくハズして直滑降 予想外の展開も　未来あり!…だよね!? ミスだって楽しんだモン勝ち　能ある鷹は 最後にネイルケア　あとは　Entertain! ひらひら　舞い落ちる雪は　勇気のクリスタル スパイシー　ジューシー　スゥィーティなlife　全部あいして　逆境もYes! にこにこ　ご機嫌なファンキーフェイス　ほろほろ　涙なんかフェイド サンシャインさえ霞むくらい　晴れ渡ったココロぴかぴか 両手を胸にそっと当て　感じてクリスタル 永遠に溶けないGEMS　誰でも絶対みんな持ってる ひらひら　舞い落ちる雪は　希望のクリスタル キューティ　ビューティ　プリティなmind　全開にして　ハッピーへGo! ドキドキ　ワクワク最高潮　パーティの準備好調 キャンドルに灯がともる頃はとっくに　瞳きらきら |-| English= The fluttering, whirling, falling snowflakes are crystals of hope. My cutie, beauty, & pretty mind is working at full-throttle. To the happy Lesson! In the dazzling snowscape, our skis trace paths that form The shapes of hearts, the shapes of stars, to grant us love and dreams. With this prayer I wish for victory My voice echos so I Get my way! The fluttering, whirling, falling snowflakes are crystals of hope. My cutie, beauty, & pretty mind is working at full-throttle. To happiness, go! The preparations for the heart-pounding, riveting party are looking good. Once it's time to light the candles in the lamps, already, our eyes are aglow. Aiming for a large descent straight Into an unknown future! We'll make it!...right!? Despite making mistakes I will enjoy this victory This feeling spreads all the way to my fingertips that Entertain! The fluttering, whirling, falling snowflakes are crystals of courage Making life spicy, juicy and sweetie despite all of its difficulties Yes! Your tears will fade when you put on a happy funky face The sunshine causes your heart to sparkle clearing away the darkness Softly, I place both hands to my heart, feeling the crystals. Everyone, absolutely everyone holds gems that never melt. The fluttering, whirling, falling snowflakes are crystals of hope. My cutie, beauty, & pretty mind is working at full-throttle. To happiness, go! The preparations for the heart-pounding, riveting party are looking good. Once it's time to light the candles in the lamps, already, our eyes are aglow. Audio Category:Image Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart